


Highway Meetings

by HandwithQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote two fics for Round two of the Rumbelle Showdown. This is the second one that I did NOT submit to the contest. Prompt was: Relaxation, Masked Highwayman, Happier Times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway Meetings

“Are you sure this is the right way, son?” 

Rumpelstiltskin gripped his staff tight as he looked both ways along the road they were walking down. He and Baelfire had set off early that morning to make it to a village two over from the one they lived in. They had made it by midday, in time to set up an out of the way stall at the market. Even though they were bring home more then he hoped, they had did well, they had made more than they usually did at the market in their own village.

But now, on their way back, the sun had long since fallen and Rumpelstiltskin didn't recognize the stretch of forest they were walking through. He was glad for the full moon and the lantern Bae carried.

“I'm sure, Papa. We took the right at the fork by the lightning-struck tree. Home is that way.” Bae pointed the way they were headed. 

“Wait, son.” Rumple reached out and grab the boy's cloak before he could get too far ahead. “I thought we were suppose to take the left fork. That's what the Baker said, because the right fork-” He hand tightened on Bae's cloak and he tugged. “Come on, we're going back.”

“No, Papa! It's fine. We'll get home quicker this way. Anyway, it was just a story.” The boy tugged his cloak free and started walking, lantern held high. Rumple limped after his son, eyes darting to each side of the road, jumping a little at each noise. 

They continued on for some time when something, he wasn't sure what, made him tug Bae to a halt. He looked frantically around, heart pounding as his instincts told him to hide. 

“Papa? What is it?”

He shook his head, pulling Bae a step towards the trees, when a branch snapped off to their right. The figure coming out from behind the tree held a sword out in front of them. Seeing it caused Rumple to stumble back, falling to the ground as his staff caught in the dirt. Bae reached out to him, their baskets spilling out across the road. 

He could see boot as there owner stopped in front of him. He raised his eyes past the dark trousers and the jerkin he could just make out was red to the piece of linen tucked into the collar that came up over the head to make a mask. He scrambled backwards, Bae propping his shoulder under Rumple's arm to help him up.

“Oh!” The figure dropped the sword and the higher pitch caused him to blink. His eyes dropped momentarily to the expanse of skin exposed above top of the jerkin. Heat flooding his face, he looked back up as the woman pulled the mask off her face. “I'm sorry! Are you all right?

“Are you the Highwayman?” Bae asked. 

“Well, Highwaywoman. But only to those who could afford to lose a little. I'm Belle.” She knelt down and started scooping up the spools of thread. Oh, these are amazing.” She held them out.

“Thank you.” Bae said, holding out a basket. “I'm Baelfire and this is my father, Rumpelstiltskin.”

“It's nice to meet you.” She held her hands out to her side, pinching an imaginary dress and curtsied to them. “May I walk with you? I'm not the only bandit in these woods.”

Rumpelstiltskin started, about to say that it was okay, when his eyes caught hers. The lamp light illuminated the blue of them as much as her smile did. He found himself nodding at her, the tension in his shoulder relaxing more then it had in years as they started down the path.

Bae was a few steps ahead of them with the lantern and Rumple stole a few furtive glances as they walked. Her hair was pulled off to the other side and the moonlight seemed to make the pale skin of her neck glow.

“M'Lady?” Rumpelstiltskin asked into the quiet, because he knew she was a Lady. Her beauty, grace, manners and way of speaking made it obvious to him. “May I ask why you are out in these woods?” 

“Because...” She trailed off, brown furrowing, “Because no one decides my fate but me.” 

“Huh?” Bae turned around and walked backwards. 

“My Father betrothed me to a man who I didn't want to marry. Gaston wasn't a bad man, but we were too different. We never would have made each other happy. So I left. I always wanted to have an adventure and now I am.”

“Aren't you scared sleeping in the woods?”

“No,” she told the boy, “Though sometimes I do miss a real bed.” She tilted her head towards Rumple, smiling ruefully as she rubbed at the small of her back. 

“Stay with us tonight!” 

“Bae!” Rumple snapped at his son. 

“Come on, Papa! She can have my cot, I'll sleep on the floor. We're almost home anyway!” Rumpelstiltskin looked around, the boy was right, he recognized the part of the forest they were in now. 

“Oh, no!” Belle said, “I couldn't possible impose on you.”

“You wouldn't be imposing, M'Lady. We don't have much, but you're welcome to it.” He nodded his head forward as their humble cottage came into view. 

“If you're sure...”

“I'm sure, M'Lady.”

She shook her head. “Belle.”

“I'm sure, Belle.” 

** ** ** 

_“And that's how you met Grandpa Rumple?”_

_“Yes, that's how I met Grandpa Rumple. And now it's time for you all to get in bed.” The chorus of groan was expected as all the little ones sitting on the floor in front of her went to their parents to beg for a little more time. Belle sat back in the rocking chair by the fire, pulling a blanket tighter around her legs. Raising one wreathed hand, she pushed back her steel-gray curls. She didn't know her eyes had closed until she opened them as she felt someone knee on the floor next to her._

_”Mama?” Bae took her hands in his._

_“Your hands are warm.” She told him. He shook his head._

_”No, yours are cold. Here.” He handed her a cup of tea._

_”Don't look at me like that.” she told him after taking a sip._

_”They're going to ask you again.”_

_”And I'll tell your brother and sister the same thing as before. I will not leave that cottage. I spent the happier times of my life there with Rumpelstiltskin. And even though he's been gone all these years, I'll be in that cottage when I meet him again.”_

_“I know, Mama,” he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek, “No On Decides your fate but you.”_


End file.
